A business organization, such as a financial institution, may provide one or more business functions (e.g., a banking service, a brokerage service, and the like) to employees and/or customers via a network, such as the Internet. In doing so, one or more data centers, each having one or more servers, may be configured to provide a different aspect of the business function. For example, a data center may include a login server, an application server, a user interface server, and/or the like, where each server may be used to facilitate a different aspect of the business function. In many cases, different sets of servers may include a set of active servers to provide the functionality to users and/or a set of disaster recovery servers (e.g., a set of backup servers) to ensure continued operation of the business functionality during scheduled or unscheduled downtime of the active servers. Over time, one or more applications installed on the active servers and/or the backup server, or the servers themselves, may need to be updated. As such, the business organization may implement a process to upgrade one or more components included in the data center.